Babysitting
by otterwarrior16
Summary: Tsunade watches a seven year old Kabuto for the day.


**

* * *

So, this is another Kabuto fic. It's when he's seven and has been living with the Yakushi's for 2 years. At a loss for his adopted father's first name, I just make it so Tsunade calls him Yakushi. I know absolutley nothing about medical things, so if I get anything wrong, please let me know. I'm also not the Naruto expert, and there's probably stuff wrong with that too. Please read and review.**

* * *

Tsunade had just finished her lunch break when Yakushi approached her with a young boy trailing behind him. She furrowed her brows and planted her hands on her hips. When Yakushi came to her, she knew something was up.

"Tsunade! Just the medic I was looking for. Y'see, I've got a surgery to do in ten minutes, and Ahna's busy working, so could you watch Kabuto for me?" He said in a rush, pushing the boy forward. Kabuto looked up at her shyly, pushing his glasses up to their right position.

Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. But don't take too long, I-"

"Thanks a bunch! Don't worry about him. He's really quiet and interested in medical justu, so maybe teach him something or what not. Bye!"

She shook her head disapprovingly and watched him run off towards the surgery rooms. Kabuto was standing just where his father had put him, though his gaze was now running over the medical equipment in Tsunade's office.

"Well, Kabuto, I'm Tsunade."

"You're the famous Medic-nin," Kabuto said with a smile that made Tsunade wonder if he'd ever done a wrong thing his life.

"Not famous yet," she replied, smiling back and taking a seat at her desk.

"What is it you want to do?" She asked, getting out some of her medical equipment to show him.

"Yakushi-san is teaching me how to heal broken bones, but I'm not good with Chakra control. I healed a mouse once, but not completely. I think it had some sort of disease that hurt its lungs, making it hard for it to do much even if I hadn't healed its broken leg."

Kabuto said in a very serious voice, taking a seat in one of the other chairs in the room.

Tsunade just stared at him.

"Oh, well…Let's try chakra control then," she said slowly, wondering if this truly was the kid Yakushi had found at Kikyo pass. He sure was smart for a seven year old.

At first, she explained the basics, which he already seemed to know, and then told him the best ways to enhance his chakra and use it correctly. He listened with a very interested expression, letting it sink in then asking a question about it. Tsunade was amazed at how much he could take in at one time.

"What about healing immediately in battle? Is that possible, or would it take up too much chakra?" He inquired, scratching his grey head. Tsunade grinned and shook her head at how adorable he looked when he did that.

"I think that's enough for now. Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat before I have to go see to a patient."

"I guess. Can I come with you to see the patient?" He asked eagerly, his black eyes lighting up.

"Sure," She said with a shrug, grabbing her coat and heading towards the door, the boy following her.

* * *

Kabuto ate quickly, just so they could go to the exam room early. He said he wanted to look at the patients chart so he could guess what was wrong with her. Tsunade had explained the symptoms, telling him she planned to prescribe medicine, but she hadn't told him what was wrong. She was almost as enthusiastic as he was to see how well he could guess what was wrong.

When they got to the room, Kabuto walked to the desk and stood on his tiptoes to get the chart. He read over with his brows drawn inward, obviously very concentrated. Tsunade chuckled and washed her hands so she'd be ready when the patient came.

Not much later, the nurse came escorting the 22 year old woman, who looked pale and scared. This was her second time to the hospital and she was obviously nervous, even if she was relieved Tsunade was treating her.

"Hello Hisa-san. How are you feeling today?" She greeted Hisa warmly, and gestured to the paper covered examination table. The woman took a seat and glanced at Kabuto with a puzzled expression, wondering why a seven year old boy was reading her chart. He looked up as if sensing her eyes on him and smiled.

"Do you mind if I examine her, Tsunade-san?" he asked.

"Only if Hisa say's it's alright." The woman nodded uncertainly.

"I-I suppose it's alright if that's what you think, Tsunade-san. Is he your apprentice?"

She asked as Kabuto walked towards her and began running his chakra over her chest, since the chart had mentioned increased problems in breathing.

"He's just helping out today. His father's a Medic also."

Kabuto stopped and looked over his shoulder at Tsunade.

"Something's wrong with her heart. I think it's something genetic," he said softly, "And she has a fever."

"What?" Hisa exclaimed, her widened eyes going from Kabuto to Tsunade.

"How could he know if I had a fever or not? He didn't even come close to my head!"

Tsunade felt Hisa's forehead, and sure enough, she had a low grade fever. The Medic stared at Kabuto suspiciously. Was this kid a genius?

"How did you know that, Kabuto?"

"Yakushi-san told me that you just have to look in their eyes," Kabuto replied simply.

Tsunade nodded as it dawned on her. Of course Yakushi would tell Kabuto something like that. He was always the first to know if anyone had a fever, but he'd never told anyone how he knew. She bent down to his height, and gripped his shoulders, grinning at him.

"You're right, Kabuto. Hisa-san does have a genetic heart disease. Why don't you go stay out in the waiting room until I'm done."

Kabuto obeyed, waving goodbye to Hisa and telling her he hoped she got better. Hisa smiled weakly as he left.

When Tsunade had finished and sent Hisa home, she went into the waiting room to find Kabuto reading a health magazine, his glasses nearly slipping off his nose. He looked up when she came in, smiling that odd, friendly smile.

"Is she alright?" He asked when the older woman took a seat next to him.

"Yes. I gave her medication, and she should be okay for now."

Kabuto's smile widened and he put the magazine down, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Shouldn't Yakushi-san be done now?" He asked, putting his hands on the arm rests and looking up at her.

"Any minute now. Kabuto…" her voice trailed off as he looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Thanks for helping out today. You'll make a great medical ninja some day."

He grinned, reaching up and putting his scrawny arms around her neck.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. She returned the hug then watched him leap to his feet and run to his adopted father, who was just walking down the hallway.

"Yakushi-san! Tsunade-san taught me chakra control today, and I helped her with a patient!"

"Really? That's great, I'm sure you learned a lot," He gave a thumbs up sign to Tsunade and put his arm around Kabuto, walking with him towards the door.

Tsunade sighed and watched them go. That Kabuto kid was sure going to go far if he kept up with his medical interest. She even played with the idea of taking him on as her apprentice when he got a little older.

"Tsunade-sama, we've got an emergency over here." Tsunade immediately headed after the nurse, all thoughts of Kabuto gone.


End file.
